Gasps For Her
by MPHknows
Summary: Dabble written after watching Arachcobra's blind Let's Play of DA2. Fenris never got along with Michael Hawke and it finally hit it's extreme. But, in the aftermath, did something happen that marks the elf's story different than Hawke cared to discover? FENRIS DABBLE. R&R. ONESHOT


Gasps For Her

_One-Shot by MPHknows, Based after Arachcobra's DA2 Game_

Fenris lied on that stone ground, feeling the verge. His back arched against the floor with each breath he ached for. His lungs felt frozen, they probably were. His battle with Michael Hawke didn't end well on his side. Mages. Always mages.

His head… didn't hurt anymore. Nothing did. He was numb, broken. The edges of his vision were fading as his head lay slightly to the side as he watched the entrance. He was still barely hanging on, as if he knew she was coming.

The lyrium; that's all he could feel. It pulsed on his skin, as if it was calling, pulling to the only thing that could do this. But, no, it was just wishful thinking. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't this lucky.

Dain Graise tore through the aftermath. She didn't care what was around her, only ahead of her. Dumat's Spine hung on her back, the sword her cousin had given her as good luck, but the shield was gripped in her hand.

She could hear the calls behind her. Langdwel was shouting, running after her with his men. He shot for her, sparks of lightning zipping past her as she dodged. Her blond hair sizzled from the few hits that got even close and her dark eyes were focused on her goal.

The shield. It didn't speak, or sing, like every other lyrium infused item. Instead, it acted as a magnet.

Dain tripped over her own feet, only to catch herself and propel forward. She was so close; the shield was vibrating in her fist. From Ferelden to Seheron, from Seheron to Revain, from Revain to Kirkwall. It had been too long. And now.

Now she couldn't lose him. Not like this. Not to a man who hadn't cared to see his side. To try and make him see past him trauma-caused stubbornness.

"Get her! You can't let her do this!" Langdwel shouted after her.

"Dain! You can't do this! You were so close!" Her sister; she had been there when Dain saw it happen. They were about to make the trade to Langdwel. Dain's bounty would be erased, but now that couldn't happen. She needed the shield.

It was the only way to save him.

Fenris watched with his fading energy. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen tore through the entrance, glowing shield in hand.

"Just hang on," Dain called, her voice shaking. She crashed down to her knees beside him, tearing open the front of his armor. She lifted the shield, closing her eyes, "Please work."

When the face of the shield connected with his bare skin, with the lyrium scars, he yelped. Blue, bright blinding blue was all Dain could see. Fenris… he was seeing everything else. Everything that had mattered.

* * *

The scars felt weird. They had never done this before. But now it was as if they were trying to pull Fenris to the edge of the camp. He tried to work, not think of it, but it just got worse.

Shaking metal; he could hear it from that direction. He turned, eyes connecting to the human woman. She was young, hair shorter than it was now. Her dark eyes looked confused as she tried to hang onto the active shield in her hand. She was thin, he could tell this, but the bulky armor she wore made her stance more brutish.

Then her face turned to him. Sharp jaw, long eyelashes, pouty lips, she was gorgeous. Fenris glanced around before walking over to her, "Why is it doing that?"

She lifted the shield, "I don't know. I was trying to figure that out."

Ferelden; that's what that accent was. He could tell that much. She ran her eyes over him, spying the soft blue glow of his scars. "What is your name?" Fenris asked, trying to distract her.

"Dain. Why-?" She gestured to his markings.

And, for reasons unknown, he wanted to tell her everything.

* * *

He didn't want to let her go. Arms wrapped around her lean form, Fenris kissed bellow Dain's ear. "Don't go," he whispered, fingers trailing up and down her bare sides.

"I can't stay here. If they find us, you'll-"

"I don't care," his nose brushed over her pulse point.

"I'm sorry, Fen, but I have to go. If you just… left, you could come with me," she tried as she had for a month now.

"I'm working on it. Just another day and I will have what I need."

She let out a whine as she pulled away from him, getting up and grabbing the nearest piece of clothing. Fenris didn't let her, though, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back down. "No, Fen, I have to go."

* * *

He watched the ship leave for Ferelden, the port off the side of Revain swaying with the wind. Why didn't he go with her? She asked him to, but he just used Denarius as an excuse again.

Fenris sat down on the edge of the port, face in his hands. She had run with him, but when he wanted to keep running she wanted to go home. "We'd be safe in Ferelden," she had said. But he didn't listen.

Though he did not wish to drag her into this, he knew she could handle her own. Dain was strong. She had been strong. But he still claimed it was for her safety that he didn't leave with her.

But she knew the real reason. Dain watched the port, the waves lapping up and brushing Fenris' boots. He didn't know how to handle commitment. All he had ever known what heartbreak and horror.

He was afraid. He didn't know what he was afraid of, but he was afraid.

* * *

That broken down mansion. He hated it. It was so empty. Every night he dreamed of her showing up, adding her touch to the walls. He dreamed of sharing one of the bottles with her, both of them getting buzzed and relaxing into each other's arms.

He craved her touch, missed the taste of her lips, and ached for her whispers in the cold of night.

He couldn't stand Hawke. Sure, there was a respect there between the two of them. Fenris had to admit that the mage could be a good hand in battle. But the 'leader' and Anders always ganged up on him. The mage extremist with an angry spirit locked inside him sided with the mage enthusiast with no ability to see any view but his own.

Then Merrill. The blood mage. What good could come from that? Even the extremist knew it. Yet Hawke was holding her up on a pedestal. He didn't mean to, but he did.

And, yet, Fenris did the same with Dain.

But she did nothing as dangerous. She would never sell herself for more power. She would never agree with a demon.

The people who knew, though, questioned that shield. Lyrium has been known to poison, known to drive the holder absolutely obsessed and insane. Dain didn't seem that way to Fenris.

* * *

But now that didn't matter. Even if it had, the lyrium was gone, shot out of the shield. Dain dropped the hunk of metal, its blue glow gone. She rested her hands on Fenris' heaving chest, feeling the muscles as they were restored with their power.

The scars pulsed, giving him life. His vision was so clear, as if the clouds had dispelled after a hazardous storm. Dain watched the blue of where she touched the scars, fingers traveling in soft paths. "Speak to me," she tried to order, but it sounded more like a plea of desperation.

"I am better. Better than I have been since…" he trailed off. Her eyes drug up his chest, past his jaw, and to his eyes.

Dain leaned forward, letting her lip catch his as he sat up. When they pulled apart, she just shook her head with a chuckle, "Let's get out of here."

**Just a drabble. Read and review if you would, please. If I got anything wrong, oh well. I haven't actually played through DA2, have only seen a let's play. Dain was my idea for my Hawke and you should know who I would have romanced. If not… wow.**

**Please check out my more well thought out and planned one-shot, Perfection. It's based after Origins. And review, please.**


End file.
